Many users of electronic devices have issues with vision that inhibit the users from being able to see objects displayed on electronic devices. Glasses or contact lenses may allow users that are nearsighted or farsighted to see these objects. However, users may not be wearing their glasses or contact lenses when using electronic devices. Furthermore, some users may have vision issues that are not correctable using glasses or contact lenses. Although some electronic devices allow users to change the display settings of these electronic devices, the users still need to navigate the user interface of the electronic device in order to change the display settings. For example, in the Windows operating system, a user must click on the “Start” button, move the cursor to the “Settings” menu item, select “Control Panel”, double click on the “Display Settings” icon, click on the “Settings” tab of the “Display Properties” window, and slide a resolution slider to select a desired resolution level. During this process, if the user cannot see the text and/or icons, the user may not be able to navigate through a series of screens or graphical user interfaces to change the display settings.